Menantu lucknut
by Prominensa
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke lebih memilih bersantai di hari Minggu daripada didamprat oleh ibu mertuanya SasuSaku HUMOR AU, OOC RATE T


**Menantu Lucknut**

 **Author: Zuppa Soup**

 **[Sasuke & Sakura Uchiha] [Mebuki Haruno & Mikoto Uchiha]**

 **Genre: Comedy**

 **Rate: T**

 **AU, OOC**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu dengan cuaca yang sangat cerah. Awan tidak berubah menjadi mendung, begitu pun matahari tidak terlalu menyengat di musim panas hari ini. Suara cicitan burung menambah suasana indah hari Minggu ini. Menyambut Sang Pagi dan menunggu Sang Malam yang beberapa jam lagi akan membanggakan dirinya.

Dalam suasana seperti ini wajar saja bukan apabila ada makhluk Tuhan yang memilih untuk berhibernasi di dalam kamar. Karena Minggu yang cerah ini begitu menggoda bagi para pekerja kantor yang ingin memanjakan diri di atas kasur.

Mereka, hanya ingin tidur. Bermalas-malasan, dan mungkin bersikap manja sejenak kepada istri tercinta. Mengobrol ringan, melepas beban yang sempat membuntutinya dari tempat singgah kedua yaitu kantor.

Yah, setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Sasuke. Tapi, hari Minggunya berbeda denga orang lain. Benar-benar tidak sesuai expectasi. Semua serba kebalikan dari harapannya.

"Sasuke!" suara ketukan pintu kamar. Membuat Sasuke spontan bangun dan celingak-celinguk tak karuan.

"Nak, Sasuke!" lagi-lagi masih suara yang sama hanya bertambah imbuhan. Oh, padahal Sasuke berniat menaruh kepalanya lagi di atas bantal favouritenya.

Sasuke yakin itu suara ibu mertuanya, Haruno Mebuki. Tinggal menumpang di rumah mertua memang petaka bagi Sasuke. Rasanya ia ingin segera pergi dari rumah kelahiran istrinya ini. Tapi, apa daya istri tercintanya adalah anak tunggal keluarga Haruno. Meski sudah dewasa dan berkeluarganya tapi mertuanya suka merajuk agar Sasuke dan Sakura tinggal bersama mereka, ya setidaknya sampai 5 tahun saja. Itu kesepakatan sebelum mereka berdua menikah dengan keluarga Haruno.

Dengan mata masih 5 watt, Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya, " Ada apa bu?"

Nampak raut wajah Haruno Mebuki bersemu merah, melihat menantunya yg topless membuka pintu kamar.

"Ano, nak Sasuke, euhhm . . ."

". . . "

"Kaa-san ingin minta tolong."

". . ."

"Bisa antar Kaa-san ke pasar?"

"Sakura dimana?"

"Dia sudah berangkat pagi tadi, ada operasi".

"Aaa," Sasuke menjawab dengan mengangguk. Menandakan bahwa ia menyetujui untuk mengantar ibu mertuanya ke pasar. Walaupun di benak Sasuke ada yang mengganjal dengan kata pasar.

"Arigatou, nak Sasuke". Ibu mertuanya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, dan berjalan menuruni tangga. " Nak, Kaa-san tunggu di bawah ya", imbuhnya sambil melenggang pergi.

Sasuke lekas menutup pintu kamarnya dan menerjunkan diri di atas kasur. Bukannya segera mengganti baju, Sasuke justru memejamkan mata. Inginnya sejenak tapi dia melewatkan 30 menit untuk melanjutkan petualangan mimpinya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

"Nak, nak Sasuke!" teriak seseorang.

"Ah, gawat!" celetuk Sasuke. "Tunggu bu, Sasuke sedang memakai baju," balas Sasuke. Sedikit panik membuat Sasuke buru-buru memakai bajunya. Bahkan dia tak sadar kalau baju yang ia kenakan terbalik, ketika sadar Sasuke pun mengulangnya kembali. Benar-benar merepotkan saja.

Bergegaslah ia membuka pintu dan menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat. Nampak Sang ibu mertua, melipat kedua tangannya bersandar di dinding ruang tamu. Senyum kecutnya menyambut Sasuke. Dengan perasaan tidak enak, Sasuke mengampirinya.

"Maaf bu!"

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

Sunyi. Entah atmosfir apa yang tercipta hari ini, tapi reflek keduanya jadi mendadak bungkam.

Haruno Mebuki membuang nafas berat, ia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di meja dapur dengan raut tidak bisa digambarkan. "Ayo, pergi nak Sasuke!" perintah Sang Nyonya.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak, dan mulai mencari sesuatu. Tapi, tidak segera ditemukan olehnya.

"Bu, apa ibu melihat kunci mobil?"

"Hari ini Sakura membawa mobil ke Rumah Sakit."

"Aaa, jadi?"

"Nak Sasuke bisa antar ibu dengan motor kan? Lagipula kita akan ke pasar tradisional."

"Tradisional ya?"

Sasuke tidak kuat jika harus membayangkannya. Pastinya pasar tradisional mempunyai image ramai, berdesakan, sedikit kotor dan sebagainya.

Dengan berat hati tanpa keikhlasan sedikit pun Sasuke bergegas mengambil kunci motor dan mengantar orang yang sudah melahirkan istrinya ini.

.

.

.

"Nak, bisa ikut bersama Kaa-san masuk ke dalam?" hal itulah yang dikatakan ibu mertuanya setelah sampai di parkiran pasar. Sekali lagi dengan berat hati dan tanpa keikhlasan Sasuke menurut. Sambil menenteng kresek-kresek hitam di kanan dan kiri tangannya.

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hatinya. Ia tahu niat Sang Ibu Mertua hanya ingin memamerkan menantunya ini di depan penjual langganannya. Karena dia bisa melihat begitu bangganya Sang Mertua sambil tertawa-tawa bak artis sosialita di depan para penjual. Belum lagi kedua matanya dipakaikan kacamata hitam sambil berlagak bak model, kesana kemari melenggang tak karuan.

Saat berhenti di tukang daging Sasuke mempunyai ide untuk pergi dari tempat nista ini.

"Bu, maaf Sasuke ingin ke toilet sebentar."

Mertuanya menoleh, dan menganggukkan kepala pertanda menyetujuinya. Hal itu pun dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk melancarkan idenya kabur dari pasar sesegera mungkin.

Yup, Sasuke bukannya menuju toilet tapi dia justru menuju tempat parkiran motor dan menge-gas motornya ke arah rumah.

Hey, Haruno Mebuki! Berhentilah tertawa! Lihat dan tengok dimana menantumu! Mebuki sungguh tak menyadarinya karna tengah asyik berceloteh ria dengan perkumpulannya. Poor Mebuki!

.

.

.

.

.

"Braaakkk!" pintu kamar terbuka. Nampak seorang wanita berambut pendek merah muda masuk ke dalam kamar dengan keadaan mendidih. Saat itu Sasuke sedang tiduran santai d kasur empuknya dan kaget bukan main melihat istrinya.

"Ibuku, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada ibu ku, Sasuke kun?!"

"Sak-Sakura?"

"Barusan ibu menelponku, dia bilang kau tidak ada di toilet pasar. Seseorang mengatakan kau malah naik motor ke arah pulang. Kenapa? Kenapa kau jahat kepada mertuamu sendiri Sasuke-kun?"

". . ."

"Bag-bagaimana kalau ibu diculik lolicon atau pedophile. Di luar sana juga banyak milf lover bertebaran kemana-mana." Sakura mulai frustasi dengan asumsinya. Membuat Sasuke menganga sejenak dan merasa bersalah.

Sambil memeluk Sakura yang tengah terisak, Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sakura sambil mengusap surai lembut milik Sakura.

"Sakura, kau tidak sedang mabuk kan?"

"Apa maksudmu anata?" Sakura langsung Menatap ke arah mata Sasuke.

"Siapa yang akan menculik ibu. Pedophile atau apapun itu aku yakin mereka tidak tertarik dengan ibumu. Apa kau sedang mabuk lem, hah?" tak sadar akan ucapannya, Sakura mendorong Sasuke hingga terpental.

Meninggalkan Sasuke, dan ia pun memilih keluar kamar dengan perasaan emosi. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun, batinnya.

.

.

"Krieeeet"

Suara pintu terbuka pertanda seseorang masuk. Sakura yang sedari tadi terisak di dapur , ditemani suaminya langsung meloncat pergi ke arah sumber suara.

"Ibu !" teriaknya sambil memeluk ibunda tercinta.

"Sakura", jawab ibunya lemas.

"Syukurlah ibu pulang dengan selamat".

"Iya kebetulan ibu bertemu di jalan dengan Ny. Uchiha, jadi beliau yang mengantar ibu pulang."

'Uchiha', Sasuke merasa dag-dig-dug mendengar nama itu. Tentu saja itu nama marganya, dan yang dimaksud dari 'Ny. Uchiha' itu tentu pastilah, ibunya. Sasuke menelan ludahnya sendiri. Rasanya hari ini dia akan mendapat surprise besar-besaran.

Berusaha mencairkan suasana , ia mencoba setegar mungkin menemui para wanita di depan pintu rumah.

"Sasuke Uchiha, sepertinya ibu harus berbicara sesuatu padamu, ne?!" Mikoto Uchiha , wanita yang melahirkan Sasuke tampak tersenyum kecut sambil meremas-remas jarinya. Menandakan ibu dua anak ini sedang mendidih karena kelakuan anaknya.

"Mampus kau Sasuke!" batin duo Haruno yang menampakkan senyum rubahnya kepada Sasuke.

Berakhirlah Sasuke dengan diberi ceramah oleh ibundanya sambil bersujud-sujud minta maaf kepada ibu mertuanya. Poor Sasuke!

 **END**

 **Curhat Author:**

 **Niatnya bikin one shot komedi tapi entahlah saya tidak yakin ngefeel apa tidak 😆. Karena emang saya punya misi bikin cerita one shot berbagai genre 😙. Jadi masih serba belajar.**

 **Gomen, ne ! Kalau humornya gagal.**

 **Mohon tinggalkan review dan sarkri -nya ya, readers!**

 **Arigatou readers . . . 😘**


End file.
